


Flowers

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [6]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He'd happily trade a life with her just for her to have a life and be alive.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 2





	Flowers

She had a flowered summer dress, light blue with different coloured flowers. It was the type of dress that was perfect for her, but wouldn't work on anyone else.

Hughie had envisioned that she would that dress if they ever married. On a spring day which was nearer to summer than spring, an outdoor wedding.

He had picked out an engagement ring, he was saving up to buy it. 

Hughie was certain Robin would have said yes if he proposed, but in this moment he would happily accept a no, her dumping him if it meant she was alive. He'd happily trade a life with her, for her to have a life.


End file.
